Pirates of the Carribbean:Curse of the Awesome Dreadlocks
by Isabella the pirate
Summary: Yep another 'I got sucked into the movie fanfic'. Best friends Isabella, Miriam, and Arlene are normal obsessed and psychotic POTC fans. One night while watching the movie they're sucked into the world of POTC and find out they have some history in that world too. Oh and a lot of it having to do with rum. Jack OC, Norrington OC, Will OC. Read & Review please.
1. BLING BLING!

**OK this is my first story so please be merciful but if you aren't just remember I don't get mad I get even anyway dear readers this will probably not be the last story of POTC so yeah R&R please virtual cookies for those who do anyway GERONIMO!**

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own POTC...DEATH TO THE MOUSE! **

"Gentlemen...M'lady you will remember this as the day you almost caught Captian...Jack...Sparrow!'' I grinned as I mouthed the words and watched him sail through the air.

''Oh god here she goes again Leelee" my best friend Miriam said ''I don't know what you see in a pirate Isabella, Norrington all the way!''

''Norry does turn into a pirate you wench but me and my Will are meant to be!'' my friend Arlene said dramatically

''Both you guys are wrong Jack is the best brown-eyed dread-haired man to ever sail the seven seas'' I sighed as he tried getting his chains off,the sweat on his brow making him look so handsome ''mm..mm..MM! if I ever get my hands on that man I swear he will never ever forget me after what I've done to him'' I said while biting my bottom lip.

"Yeah neither can every other guy you've slept with." Arlene said. Miriam rolled her eyes.

"I know right Jonathan's still calling me asking for Izzie. Is she alright? How's she been? Is she still cute? Isabella, Isabella, Ugh I swear if he calls me one more time I'll knock him out". "Oh come on you guys they don't always call you" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well it's true he's still calling" said Arlene.

" And so is Jacob"

"And Adam"

"And Timothy"

"And-"

"Alright don't have to remind me of every single boyfriend I've had !" I cut in on them sharply, it was true I did have a history but don't think I'm a slut that plays with guys emotions like Elizabeth. I've just never really wanted to get too attached for some reason. It's weird but I've always felt like I went through a horrible breakup that I just can never get over, I just don't know who caused it.

''Whatever, but that Will Turner takes my very breath away'' Arlene cut in on my thoughts. She fake fainted her dark black hair falling in her face.

I smiled at her. She did look like she and Will would be a good couple though, I guess in a way we all did. Miriam had reddish brown wavy hair and green blue eyes that can scare the crap outta you if she wants them to with pale skin while Arlene looked more from Spanish culture than Miriam even though they both were Mexican. Arlene looked more like it she had dark black straight hair and light brown puppy dog eyes with tan skin. I looked nothing like either of them I'm Creole which was a mixture. For me it was one of Italian, French, African, Spanish, Native American, British, Irish, and if you want to count it American.I had long dark brown curly hair with black as night eyes that my friends say sometimes get even darker when I'm really pissed off and dark caramel colored skin.

Their figures are great to me. We each get a lot of boyfriends. Miriam is a girl who plays a lot of sports so she's more built and even though she hates to admit it, a little more muscular than me and Arlene not really a Serena and Venus girl though, she still has curves and a body I would die for personally. She's the tough one of the group. Arlene doesn't exercise as much but rides her bike to work every day so she still was kind of curvy and skinny in a way, her body looks like the perfect combination of Beyoncé mixed with anorexic super model to me and Miriam...Mostly Miriam, she was the smart one of the group. I walk to work but they say I'm more curvy and apparently according to Arlene and Miriam a perfect combination of Mariah Carey and Beyonce. I'm the psychotic, stupid, and fun one of the group.

I rolled my eyes and went back to mouthing the words of the movie ''You think this wise boy crossing blades wi-'' I was cut off, the T.V. had gone black.

''Oh great know what?!'' Arlene yelled. Miriam got up and started looking behind the T.V.

''Be careful...oh God I'm starting to sound like Elizabitch'' Arlene said looking even more scared, that was our nickname for her ''Don't worry you're a million times better" I patted her arm

''I think the power went out, you guys wanna go to the cable box '',Miriam said ''No that's fine let's just wait it out'',I said, honestly and even though I'd hate to admit it I'm super scared of the dark. She shrugged and walked over to us. We sat there and argued about who's crush was better.

''Hey I have an idea, we can read the book'' Arlene said.

Miriam looked at me "You have it?" I forgot we always kept the books of the movie too. Me more than them because even though I acted like an idiot I was the reader of the group.

''Sure Curse of the Black Pearl right''

''No Fifty Shades Of Grey'' she said rolling her eyes.

"I wish they made a book like that for pirates" Arlene said. Me and Miriam both looked at her.

"What you guys were thinking it, anyway get the book"

I just shrugged and grabbed my purse smiling at the thought of the cover of Jack Sparrow with two guns...and the crossed out picture of Elizabeth with sharpie. I started to frown in confusion though. My purse looked and felt...lumpy?

''What's the matter?'' Miriam asked

''Somebody defiled my purse that's what'' I said . I grabbed it and dumped it out. I started fishing through all the makeup and books.

We found 3 things, a Viking style cuff bracelet with carvings of the sea and a crow and sparrow on a branch holding a blue diamond in their beaks, a ring with a red ruby in the middle and a really old metal , and a necklace with an amber stone in the middle.

I instantly grabbed the bracelet, staring at it, Miriam grabbed the necklace, and Arlene grabbed the ring.

"Where In the hell did these come from, Izzie are you screwing somebody again?" Miriam asked me. I just shook my head.

"I wish"

"And if she was they wouldn't have mine and someone else's initials engraved in them" Arlene said showing us the AG&WT in the inside of the ring.

"Then why do these have mine" Miriam said showing us the MC&JN on the back of her necklace.

"But these also have mine" I said showing them the IC&JS on the inside of it.

"Well if they have our initials we should try them on" Miriam said.

"I'll go if you go" Arlene said.

"One" Miriam said.

"Two" Arlene continued.

"THREE!" I yelled.

I put the bracelet on my wrist surprised at how familiar it felt, Arlene and Miriam did the same. Suddenly I felt a burning sensation ''AH!'' me and my friends all screamed

''Did you feel that?'' Arlene asked me.

''Yeah how about you Mir,Mir'' I asked while cursing in French in my head, which was one of the twelve languages I knew. Don't ask blame Rosetta Stone

''Yeah, what the hell was that'' she said.

"I don't know but we should take the stuff off" I said.

I grabbed the bracelet and tried taking it off but it felt stuck.

"It's stuck!" Arlene yelled looking panicked.

"So is mine" said Miriam.

"And mine" I said still trying to tug off the bracelet.

All of our jewelry started glowing.

"What the hell did you give us Izzie?!" Miriam yelled.

"I don't know!" I yelled I tried to grab my jewelry off again this time but every time I touched it, it would burn my fingers.

''uh...guys what is that?'' Arlene said pointing to the T.V. Which was by now glowing with this strange fluorescent light. ''I don't...knoWWWWWWWWWW!" Miriam started screaming.

The light seemed to be sucking us in to the T.V while the burning from the jewelry got stronger and stronger.

"FUCK THIS BLINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" we all screamed in unison as we were sucked into the T.V.


	2. I DON'T FAINT

**So this chapter is really short because I'm sharing a computer. Anyway ON WITH THE SHOW! Isabelle is Izzie and Arlene is Leelee. **

**Disclaimer: blah, don't own, and as I said before DAMN THE MOUSE!**

Miriams POV  
"Miss...Miss, are you alright" A nice female British accent said to me...wait...BRITISH! I shot up in my bed so fast it probably scared the crap out of the woman next to me. "Where am I" I said looking around soon as I did that my head felt like someone pounded into my skull with a hammer.

" Oh...ow" I groaned holding my head in my hands.

"Lay down Miss, you shouldn't fuss around like that in your condition". I did as I was told seeing as how my head wouldn't let me do anything for a while.

"You're in Port Royal ," she was talking to me like a kindergarten teacher does to her student, while patting my arm comfortingly. "You must have bumped your head hard when you fell, you were visiting your cousin Will Turner, remember, when you fainted in the middle of the street for some strange reason. Your in Governor Swan's mansion now dearie".

Fainted?!Cousin?!Will Turner?!Fainted?!Port Royal?! Governor Swan?!FAINTED?!

"Ok one, I don't faint I pass out and t-"

But I didn't get to finish because the door banged open and out came the best man to ever walk gods good green earth, "James Norrington don't slam doors open like that you almost gave me a heart attack!" the woman who, by now I guess was a housemaid from how she acted, exclaimed clutching her chest. MFH (my future husband) just ignored her obvious attempts at flirting and walked over to me.

"Are you all right Miriam?" he asked looking at me worried 'SAY SOMETHING YOU DUNCE!' I thought.

"I am now" 'could you be cheesier' I mentally scolded my fangirl self.

" Well get up and dressed Elizabeth and the Governor left already, so did your cousin " I nodded. "Wait where is the whe- I mean Will?" I asked him. James smile grew wider "Well a funny thing happened today, our friend Arlene fainted today too strangely and you know that Will when it comes to Arlene, as soon as he heard that he practically ran to get her, and the funnier part Elizabeth was in the middle of telling him how she had a dream about him" I was about to freak out because I knew Arlene was here but then smirked 'serves Elizabeth right, well at least Arlene's safe' I thought.

''Ahem James shouldn't you be getting to your promotion now" James looked hesitant but nodded in agreement. "Your probably right Elsie I should be going to become a Commodore now" he said and smiled and looked sideways at me. I giggled...wait giggled what the hells happening to me. James turned to me and bowed " " I sighed as I stared at his back walking away. Wait scratch that, his butt is more like it I thought and bit my bottom lip. I jumped out of my bed to get dressed, temporarily forgetting the horrible headache I was having. Then I noticed Elsie who looked pissed off now "Here's your clothes Ms." she said, then huffed and shoved the clothes in my arms and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

I grabbed the dress and looked at it critically. Usually I hate dresses but this didn't look so bad. It was my favorite shade of green with blue roses on the skirt. 'Well at least they know style' I thought. I tried remembering how to put one of these on. I remember in third grade they told me about the stockings and skirts but I was never prepared for this. "Now let me think It was stockings first, I guess they expect me to wear the same underwear, chemise next..."

I kept mumbling while putting the dress on. Once I was done with that I looked around the room for a ribbon or something to tie my hair up. I found a blue ribbon inside a dresser drawer and put my hair up in a bun since it was the custom in these times. When I was finally done with everything I looked at myself in the mirror. I thought I looked pretty good if I do say so myself, the dress showed off my curves and gave me an actual figure and the ribbon showed off my reddish brown hair color.

I sat on the bed and looked around for five seconds. Then got up and started happy dancing like a maniac.

' I'm in a Disney moovie, a moovie, my favorite moovie, wait until I tell Izzie and leelee...wait...WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY !' I thought. 'Well let me think I know where Arlene is but Izzie, well she has to be ok if we got here'.

I heard a knock on the door "Come in" I said. James opened the door and stopped as soon as he saw me. "Um...James are you alright" I asked. "Y-yes I'm fine it's just...you look so lovely Miriam" I blushed at the compliment. "Well come on let's get going soon to be Commodore" I said and got up from the bed. I smiled at James as I walked out the door forgetting all about my two best friends.

**Sorry this chapters so short next chapter will be longer I promise please review**

**Beena out!**


	3. Catching up and the mystery of women

**Dun...Dun...Dunnnn! oh poor Mirmir were all about to find out in this chapter. sorry last chapter was so short you guys, I'm sharing the laptop I'm writing this on so I technically have limited words in my own story. sorry. Anyway in this chapter I might do it in all POV's because I have the computer all to myself so YAY! virtual cookies for everyone. ok I'm done now ON WITH THE SHOW!(BTW please, please, please read and review).**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters

Arlenes POV

"Arlene, wake up please" two voices said to me " Ugh...head...hurts... a lot" I said and sat up groaning. " Oh good your up, we thought you were dead" I looked up at the direction the voice was coming from to find a woman who looked about in her twenties smiling at me and standing behind her...was a woman who looked exactly the same "OMG YOU GUYS ARE TWINS!" I yelled looking at them both frantically.

They both looked at each other with an 'WTF' look. " Poor child you must have hit your head hard when you fell" the one closer to me said. Wait fell, what the heck happened to me and...WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING! I looked down at my clothes and saw that I had somehow been changed from my pj's into a 1700's style blue dress with roses on the skirt.

I looked around, I was in an old looking building with chipped paint and shelves full of books "Where am I ? And who are you two ?" I said to the twins, they both looked at me like I had grown two heads "Really hard..." they said in unison"...you don't remember me Arlene, I was your favorite" the one sitting next to me said.

"No I was" the other one said with an offended look on her face.

"No I was" said the other one.

"Was not"

"Was to"

"Was not''

''Was t-"

They kinda reminded me of Mirmir and Izzie...wait where are they? I mentally smacked my head for forgetting them. 'Ill just have to ask Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum here' I thought and played along.

"Ok both of you were my favorite and you will be even more...if you tell me your names and where I am" I said cutting in on their little argument. " Well I'm Martina and this is Maria" the one sitting next to me said.

"...you're in the Port Royal library" the other one continued " You were doing your normal job shelving books and you just fainted, you were asleep a while we were so worried, we thought you were dead" They both finished in unison.

My eyes practically popped out of my head " Did you just say Port Royal ?" I asked them "Yes, how could you forget the place you grew up?" They said together. "Well...I...I..."

I stuttered trying to think of a good reason besides the 'I was born in the 21st century got some weird jewelry and now here I am' one "...um...Oh now I remember you two!" I said pretending to remember the twins. I smacked my head " How could I forget you girls"

"Oh good you remember everything now...Mr. Turner will be glad to hear that don't you think Marie" Martina said to her twin with a mischievous grin on her face "Oh yes William will be very happy to hear that"

"What would I be happy to hear Martina" said a very manly and sexy voice . I looked up and almost fainted all over again. Standing there before me was probably the most handsome man in the world William. Fucking. Turner.

"Oh nothing" the twins said in unison trying to hide their smiles from Will. Sneaky little witches I'll have to yell at them after I'm done with Will I thought to myself but was shaken out of Arlene land by said William when he walked up to me "Are you ok I heard what happened and rushed over here as fast as I could".

Awww he was worried about me. I just smiled and said "I'm fine, but I can't remember you that well are we related or friends?" I said trying not to sound too desperate. Will laughed and said "Well if you don't remember were good friends and have been since we were tikes" YES THANK YOU JESUS! I thought.

"...I'm a blacksmith and if you don't remember you call me the, and I quote 'the very bestest blacksmith in the world'' he said imitating my voice in a girly way. I just smiled ''That sounds like me" I said.

"Well We'll just leave you two here" Maria said and nudged Martina who got an understanding look on her face and said "Yes we should, shouldn't we sister" and she smiled and gave me a wink before she left.

I smiled 'with them gone I could catch up on my life and my relationship with Will' I thought and looked at him. He was beat red by now. 'I must have a lot of catching up to do' I thought and smiled, temporarily forgetting Mirmir and Izzie.

Isabelle's POV

''Luv...Luv...wake up." I don't wanna go to school mommy 5 more minutes" I grumbled.

" Fine I didn't want to have to do this to you luv" I heard a sexy voice say that was somewhat familiar, but before I even had time to think whose it was I was splashed with something cold and wet and...salty? I woke up sputtering and coughing " WHAT THE HELL!?" I yelled.

"Oh good your up" sexy voice said. I opened my eyes and was face to face with the Captain Jack Sparrow. " OMG YOUR JACK SPARROW!" he smiled _the smile_. DEAR SWEET LORD. Probably because of him finding a fan "Why yes I am luv and you are?" he asked

But before I could even talk I noticed something else.

" The boats sinking" he looked at me like I had just grown two heads or something "That's your name ?" he asked me " No I actually mean the boats sinking" I said nodding my head towards the floor.

Jack finally got what I meant and looked at the floor" No worries luv ol' Jackies here to save you, grab a bucket" I stood up quickly, trying to not wet my clothes, wait...what am I wearing?

I looked down at what I was wearing and instead of finding a tank top and pajama bottoms I found myself in brown breaches, black boots, a flowy white button up shirt, and a black vest on top, I also had a sword and gun on my waist being held by a belt. I felt my head,OMG! MY HAIR IS DOWN! I thought.

I rushed to the edge of the boat and looked at my reflection in the water. I actually looked pretty good, my hair wasn't a puffy afro, instead it looked how it does when it's drying a little after a shower, in curly ringlets. I had a hat on that was like Jack's but smaller and more feminine.

"Luv as much as I would love to stare at your nice round bottom the ships still sinking and I can't do this all by myself". I turned around to see Jack smiling flirtatiously at me or my backsides more like it. He saw my surprised expression his smile grew wider and he winked at me.

My eyes narrowed 'So it's gonna be like that Jack you don't know who your messing with' I thought.

Now like any other girl I knew how to flirt and I was great at it now. I could probably win a flirting Olympics if I wanted to, and had practiced flirting with Jack in my mirror maybe a million times. 'I guess now's the time to use it' I thought to myself.

I grinned and said innocently "Well Jack you're gonna get nowhere with me complimenting like that" I batted my eyelashes and bent back down to grab the bucket giving him a perfect side view.

He stared at me for a couple of moments before tossing his bucket aside and rushing to my side of the boat. He grinned and he held me in his arms and rubbed against me "Then I'll just have to try another approach won't I'' he said smiling.

"Um as much as I'm enjoying this also...the boats still sinking" I said smirking. Jack looked disappointed " Don't worry later" I said reassuringly. He huffed and said "fine" he said like a teenage girl who just was told to do homework.

We hurried to get the water out of his boat. 'How did I get here' I thought. I looked at Jack. 'Only one way to find out' "Um...Jack how did I get here?" I asked. Jack just shrugged and said " Luv all I know is last night I bought a boat with a pretty girl passed out in it 'OMG HE THINKS IM PRETTY' _swoon_.

I smiled " Well then that explains it" I winked at him "sorry but sometimes when it comes to rum I get a little...aggressive" I finished smirking.

" Ah, a girl after me own heart" he said then winked at me. 'swoon alert' I thought again and smiled.

But something else caught my attention. I turned away from Jack and put my hat to my chest looking at the dead hanging pirate skeletons. I nodded in respect along with Jack who seemed surprised "You're a pirate?" he asked me.

'Wait am I' I thought. I lifted the sleeve of my shirt to see a 'P' brand on my wrist and above it was a tattoo of a crow carrying a black rose with droplets of blood on it. " Guess I am" I said hiding the tattoo quickly but keeping the 'P' visible. I don't know why but a gut feeling told me to hide that tattoo.

He suddenly looked angry and said "The East India trading company got you too" then he raised his sleeve and showed me his brand. " Come on we have to climb up the mast" I said wondering why he got so angry all of a sudden.

As we neared the docks people started staring at us. 'Great I love this part so do Leelee and Mirmir...OMG WHERE ARE THEY!' I thought.

Jack noticed my worried expression and said " Don't worry luv they're just jealous your with the most handsome an in the world and I with the most beautiful woman in the world" He said and winked at me.

I grinned and said "well let's give them even more of a show" and leaned in to kiss him before I realized the boats still sinking. I turned away from him and smiled at his disappointed expression and stepped onto the deck. " Ladies first" I said.

Jack who looked really pissed off by now just stepped on deck mumbling something about women and started walking away on the deck I followed him. I tried hiding my head from the dock guy to not attract attention. 'Please don't call me please don't call me' I thought.

"Hey you two!" dock guy said to us. I wanted to hide but just decided to follow Jacks swaggy and cool demeanor and walked up to the man." It's a shilling to tie up your boat to the dock" we all looked at the now sunken boat.

"And I shall need to know your name". Jack put his arm around my waist and said " what do you say to six shillings" he reached into his pocket and put his three on the book "and we forget the names"

He, dock boy and dock man all looked at me expectantly. 'Please god don't let me be broke this time' I thought. I smiled and reached into my pocket relieved to feel three coins . I put them on the book next to Jacks.

"Right forget the names" I said dock man smiled and closed the book." Welcome to Port Royal Mr. and Mrs. Smith" . Jack put his hands together and bowed his head. I did the same and walked away. Jack stopped at the dock guys stand and shook the bag of coins and put it in his pocket. I sneaked it out of his pocket and into mine smirking.

Jack still had his arm around my waist but it was going up and down now, rubbing my side.

I looked down at it. 'THIS MOTHER# $%' I thought." Um...Jack could you stop" He smiled " Sorry luv but were husband and wife now, have to keep up the act". "Well were away from them now so..."I slung his arm over my head and put it at his side " We can keep it up later" I finished smirking at his pissed off expression.

"Come on let's go get a new ship" I said smiling. " Women...the biggest mystery on earth" Jack grumbled and continued walking. I smiled 'only because you haven't found one who'll teach you our secrets Jack'. I looked at him and bit my bottom lip.

He didn't notice me staring. 'You just may have though Jackie boy' I thought and smiled.

**I'm sorry about not doing anything for Miriam's POV Norry fans you'll get to see him next chapter don't worry.****_ cough Jacks better cough. _****Next chapter might be shorter just a heads up**

**Beena out!**


End file.
